Here I sit in the dark
by Narfy
Summary: (one shot) Snowball thinks about how much he hates Brain and to rule the world someday before him. Please Read and Review


I sit here alone in this dark, empty tin can, my home that I have lived in for the past several months, alone and forgotten by all. It's cold in here but I don't care it matches my heart, my heart that is filled with hate.

No I was not always like this; the first years of my life were happy, carefree and full of hope. My best friend at the time is now my enemy. His name was Nibbler but after a genetic experiment altered his brain making him smarter, he changed his name to Brain.

Oh how I miss those days before our lives were disrupted by that cursed machine, Nibbler and I would spend hours together, telling jokes, making faces and dreaming the dreams that all young rodents dreamed of.

Even before that machine altered our lives, Nibbler had been intelligent from the start, he knew how to unlock cages and get us food when we were hungry, he knew that the air vents in the walls led to freedom. And every night he would find paths that would lead to the outside world.

Of course we never had the chance to escape before the scientist did an experiment on both of us that nearly killed us. The only way to save us was to make us smarter and more complex. But the machine altered our brains so much that all Nibbler really wanted to do was rule the world of humans while I started to hate my life and just wanted to get my revenge on the humans.

Our friendship after our transformation only lasted a week. Brain, as Nibbler now called himself, began ideas for trying to take over the world. I tried to help him think of ideas but he usually ignored me and treated me as his lackey. It angered me so much that I destroyed one of his important blueprints for his idea. We never spoke to each other after that.

After what happened my mind became more violent, more hateful. I destroyed my cage and tore apart my water bottle, I even bit the scientists who tried to handle me, and when a month passed I was kicked out of Acme Labs for good.

For about a year I lived alone feeding off my hate and jealousy for all the world, wanting revenge but getting nothing. But a plan soon formed in my mind.

I had a brilliant plan, I would take over Microsponge and once everyone was in my grasp I would rule the world. The plan actually worked too. I also not only took over the world but I also took a valuable asset from Brain, his newest lacky, Pinky.

Ah yes Pinky, not very bright but had the mind of a child, he was easily manipulated into joining me just by giving him his own theme park. Together we ruled the world; it was a wonderful experience but often times annoying. I could never understand why Brain even had Pinky as his asset, he was such a clumsy oaf and worst of all he called me Brain. I struck out at him once for calling me that, but he was not really affected by it and just continued his stupid bantering like he always did.

I enjoyed ruling the world, making those humans my lackeys. I would often send an unmanned vehicle out into the street telling people to do silly things like wiggling fingers or sucking their thumbs. It made me feel happy to see people that way and that they were able to bow to me and do whatever I told them.

Of course my ruling of the world did not last long, Brain returned for Pinky and to get his world back. We fought a small battle that did not last long and of course I somehow lost to, so it was back to the drawing board.

I tried other ways to rule the world, including a large machine that would cause hats to shrink and cover the eyes of humans. I worked with Brains old girlfriend Billie but somehow she outsmarted me and created a water park for Pinky who she really loved. I still have no idea what she saw in him.

Brain even ruled the world once after Pinky sold his soul to the devil, I tricked him into going down there to rescue the idiot while I stayed above ground and ruled the world myself, but again that failed.

So now I sit here in this tin can thinking of ways to beat Brain and ruling the world. Maybe one day I will have it in my grasp longer than a few months, maybe one day I will find happiness again, and maybe one day Brain will no longer exist.

* * *

A/N: Well there is my one shot. I decided to try this since there is not much action going on in this section and I know we need it. I hope you liked this short story and if you did not please do not flame, I don't like flamers and for every flamer I should find, I shall fart in your general direction. Oh yeah and if you really liked it please review and tell me how I did, because if it is successful I will try another one shot. Well thanks for reading and have a nice day. 


End file.
